


Wondering

by uniquepov



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearson Hardman’s newest associate has everyone’s attention.</p><p>I blame <a href="http://khasael.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://khasael.livejournal.com/"><b>khasael</b></a> and <a href="http://maja-li.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://maja-li.livejournal.com/"><b>maja_li</b></a>. But mostly <a href="http://khasael.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://khasael.livejournal.com/"><b>khasael</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wondering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khasael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khasael/gifts), [MajaLi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaLi/gifts), [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it. I’m just indulging in a teeny tiny bit of escapism, so please don’t sue. _Remember, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery._

Mike watches Harvey walk away, his confident stride just a hair this side of swagger. Right before he rounds the corner, Harvey turns his head ever-so-slightly to look at Mike, giving him that smug smile and the barest of nods before he disappears from view.

And Mike knows, he _knows_ , that Harvey is an arrogant dick, only looking out for Mike for as long as he can be used to further Harvey’s own agenda. Should Mike become an obstacle, Harvey wouldn’t hesitate to remove him. Mike knows this as certainly as he knows his own name.

Which is why, as he sinks back into his chair and stares dismally at the 600 page brief – _why were they called_ briefs _, anyway?_ – he cannot understand the flutter in his stomach every time Harvey fixes him with that stare. He tells himself that it’s simply a byproduct of being the focus of Harvey’s not-inconsiderable intensity, nothing more; but as his traitorous brain once again replays Harvey’s growled, “Good boy,” in the file room…

… he wonders.

 

***

 

Harvey smiles to himself as he walks away from the kid. Mike’s hungry, he’ll give him that much. Well, perhaps hungry isn’t precisely the word. _Eager_ ’s more like it. Eager to learn, eager to prove himself, eager to please.

Consideration of some of the things he’d like to have Mike doing to _please_ him puts a definite spring into Harvey’s step. Not that he’d ever let on, of course. He’s a senior partner, and Mike’s a rookie associate - _his_ rookie associate – and the last thing Harvey plans on doing in his first year as senior partner is invite a sexual harassment claim on his own firm. No one can stop him from thinking about it, however, and so far it hasn’t proved terribly difficult to keep up with the kid’s abysmal conversational skills while simultaneously imagining how those lips would look when put to a different task altogether.

So long as the kid doesn’t learn to read minds, Harvey’s safe enough.

As he rounds the corner, though, he remembers again the way Mike’s steps had faltered at his pleased, “Good boy,” as the kid left to confront Louis…

… and he wonders.

 

***

 

Donna knows everything that happens at Pearson Hardman, and what she doesn’t know about isn’t worth knowing.

Donna stares at her computer screen like she’s deep in concentration over a project, angsting over another perfectly-worded memo _From the office of Harvey Specter_ , which is laughable because _all_ of her memos are perfectly worded and take less concentration than she needs when she has to remember how to operate the coffeemaker in the staff break room. Instead, she contemplates the most unexpected development to occur at Pearson Hardman since Louis was discovered to be straight.

 _Harvey and Mike._ Harvey _and Mike,_ she thinks, a delighted grin curving her lips.

Harvey thinks he’s being subtle, but Donna can tell from the way he leans back in his chair, elbows resting on the arms and that eyebrow quirk he does when he wants to look genuinely interested, that he’s got a thing for the new associate. And Mike, well. Donna rolls her eyes indulgently. She’d heard Harvey giving him the “puppy” speech and watched Mike’s body language; to quote one of Harvey’s favorite standards, the kid had it bad, and that ain’t good.

Except that it might be the best thing to happen to Harvey since he left the DA’s office. Donna considers this as she leans back in her chair and swivels to study Harvey, standing silhouetted by the afternoon light as he looks down over the city…

…and wonders.

 

***

 

Jessica did not become the managing partner at Pearson Hardman by being careless.

Which is why, when a newly-promoted Harvey comes to her with his pick for his very own associate - _a Harvard grad in a bad suit and a skinny tie_ \- she smiles at him, and as soon as they leave her office, Jessica’s on the phone with the Harvard Alumni office.

But it’s the look on Harvey’s face that stays her hand and becomes the reason she decides to keep her silence. She hadn’t noticed how much Harvey’s gaze had come to resemble a shark’s – dead and cold – until she watched the light and sparkle return to those brown eyes.

So she bides her time, watching her firm’s best asset and worst liability dance around each other awkwardly…

…and she wonders.

 

***

 

Louis absolutely _hates_ not knowing about something. About anything.

He’s tried to befriend Donna, since she seems to have her finger on the pulse of the firm, but she’s made it clear that he can’t count on her for information. He hopes that he might finally be winning Jessica over to his side; hopes that are cruelly dashed when Jessica announces that she’s promoting _Harvey_ to senior partner.

Being passed over stings, personally and professionally, but Louis consoles himself that, as the partner in charge of all first-year associates, he’ll at least have eyes and ears in Harvey’s office that he can trust, in the form of Harvey’s new, handpicked associate.

But Mike proves to be an enigma. He knows the law inside and out – Louis has never seen a memory like his – but he seems to have no idea how this game is played. And he is unbelievably, ridiculously loyal to Harvey…

…which makes Louis wonder.

 

***

 

Trevor hasn’t always made the best choices in his life. Lying, dealing, using – in his better moments, he realizes that he’d be the perfect poster boy for an anti-drug campaign.

 _This is your brain on drugs,_ he thinks to himself, stretching out along the sofa.

But when those goons catch up with him, and Mike comes to his rescue – Mike and _Harvey_ – Trevor watches his old friend, despite his fear. He watches Mike stand up to guys scarier than Trevor could ever hope to be, which is surprising in itself, because he hasn’t seen Mike stand up to anyone, well, _ever_. Trevor watches Mike back down, allowing Harvey to take up the reins of the situation, and he watches Mike – and every else in the room – watch Harvey. Trevor sees the changes in Mike…

… and Trevor wonders.

 

***

 

Jenny can’t believe it when Mike and Trevor stop speaking. Those two have been friends forever, and the three of them have been an inseparable triad for years. When Mike disappears from their lives, Jenny feels the loss keenly, and resolves to do everything she can to get her boys back to where they were.

Then Mike barges in and dumps a briefcase full of pot on the coffee table, and everything changes.

She goes to Mike’s after that, to talk to him, to understand what’s been happening. She almost doesn’t recognize this new Mike, with his tailored suits and determined stance. When she asks about other things in his life, he tells her about his job and his boss. His face lights up, his shoulders straightening…

…and she wonders.

 

***

 

Rachel closes the door to her office and sighs to herself. The rookie’s cute, in an awkward sort of way, even with the skinny ties. He’d tried to hit on her, a lackluster attempt at subtle seduction, but had taken even her no-nonsense rejection with good humor and a genuine smile.

He _was_ cute. Still, she doesn’t date people from the office, in general, and certainly not associates.

Which is why she is supremely frustrated with herself at the disappointment that had flashed through her, watching the kid trail after Harvey like a lovesick puppy.

She’s seen that look before – Harvey leaves a trail of lovelorn admirers in his wake wherever he goes – but there’s something different about this one. Something new in the way the two look at each other. Rachel intercepts one of those shared glances…

…which makes her wonder.

 

***

 

Ray is one of the best drivers in the company. As for his discretion, well… there’s a reason the best closer in New York wants Ray at his beck and call twenty-four hours a day.

Ray is the consummate professional. Clients never catch his eye in the mirror unless they want to. He knows where to keep his focus; knows when to converse and when to allow the client to pretend that the car is driving itself.

But as Ray chats with Harvey, glancing up into the rearview at him and his new associate, Ray catches the unspoken looks, the subtle body language between the pair…

…and Ray wonders.

 

_fin_


End file.
